Claptrap
Claptrap, also known as CL4P-TP, is a helper-type model of robot that helps around friendly areas, such as towns. Role in Storyline Claptraps are met throughout the storyline. They serve a few purposes, the primary of which is to open up the travel points to new areas. They will also notify the player when new missions are available at bounty boards or from certain quest givers, such as Scooter in New Haven. Damaged Claptraps can be found in certain areas, who will give a quest to find a repair kit for them. Once repaired, a Claptrap will give a Backpack SDU that adds three more slots to the players backpack. There are ten Claptraps to rescue in total, which will increase a character's full storage capacity to a maximum of 42 slots. This increased inventory space is an invaluable in-game asset, so it is a good idea to hunt down all of the broken Claptraps. Their location is clued by their continued moaning and complaining. A second claptrap is located in Fyrestone and can be viewed by jumping on top of the weapons shop; however, there is no use reaching him as it yields nothing besides wasted time and grenades. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjw7x5kbCDM Not including the initial repair quest in Fyrestone, there are 10 Claptrap rescues in all: *Sledge's Safe House *The Lost Cave *New Haven *Tetanus Warren *Crazy Earl's Scrapyard *Krom's Canyon *Trash Coast *Old Haven *The Salt Flats *Crimson Fastness For a guide on finding the Claptraps, see the Fully Loaded achievement guide and the Claptrap Rescue Quests. At the end of the game the a Shock Element Effect appears to transform the Fyrestone claptrap into an 'Interplanetary Ninja Assassin'. During Playthrough 2 and beyond, rescued broken Claptraps will not give you Backpack SDUs; you will receive a grenade mod. If you missed some of the Claptraps in Playthrough 1 you will not receive the Backpack SDU, and you will need to return to Playthrough 1 to obtain them. After fixing some Claptraps, they may lead you to a secret room or area (usually inaccessible due to a locked door or metal panel until the Claptrap is repaired) that contains an equipment/weapon chest. Quotes "Hey, check me out everybody, I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" "Oh my God, I'm leaking! I think I'm leaking. Ahhhh I'm leaking. There's oil everywhere." (damaged) "I can see through time" (damaged) "I can see... the code" (reference to the matrix, damaged) "Good as new, I think. Am I leaking?" (after repair) "This isn't working!" "Unce! Unce! I think I lost the beat.. ba-D-Unce! "Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Ooo, oh check it out. Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Oh, come on get down." "Yoo hoooooooooo!" "Ooookay... this is making me nervous... take a deep *gasp* breath--''I can't breatheeeee!'' This is just a recording of someone breathing! It's not real! It's just making me more nervous!" "I'll lead the way!" "The box is awaiting your attention." Related Achievements * Fully Loaded Trivia * In the French launch trailer for Borderlands a blue claptrap can be seen at the 2:25 mark. *There is an easter egg in the game where there is a green claptrap, full description of where to find it and picture are here. This is where the the 2nd claptrap is in Fyrestone. *The fact that finding all Claptraps gives you a total of 42 inventory slots may be a reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy book series where the answer to life the universe and everything is 42. *The claptraps' actual name designation is CL4P - TP, "but the locals call them claptraps." *Claptraps fear bandits as they use them as target practice, as heard by the initial claptrap you follow before letting you in to Fyrestone. *Claptrap is an archaic word synonymous with drivel or babble. *You only see the yellow-colored claptrap twice in-game; there is one in Fyrestone and there is the destroyed yellow-colored claptrap in Crimson Fastness (without the glitched yellow claptrap appearing instead of the normal blue one for Rescue Quests.) *In the Claptrap Web Series (see at the bottom of this page) Claptrap will have a blue-ish tint to his eyes unlike in-game where has a cyan-like tint to the eyes instead. *Taylor Kobb has a hacked red-colored claptrap that has stripped down bandit armor plating and the claptrap will also speak like a bandit; leading to some humorous lines. The claptrap is also the gate keeper for the Trash Coast. *Claptrap sees everyone with mustaches as seen in the PC Launch Trailer on the 0:26 mark. Main Menu Claptrap Main Menu Claptrap does variety of things if you have patience to watch them, including: *Michael Jackson's Moonwalk *Bounce from Left to Right *Claptrap doing the famous Hamlet pose with a human skull (Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio) *Dragging raider corpse. *Strolling gone bad, with small explosion from Claptrap's backside. *Sneak peak at player from right side of the screen. *Falling on back. "Oooooohhhhh" *Pops out from left of the screen "I'm over here!" "Over here!" *Windmill and Freeze! *Claptrap can also sneeze! But it spews the claptrap's power cords, resulting in the claptrap running after its cord in a circle. *"Oh come'on let's get down come'on everybody I'm dancin' I'm dancin'!" *Mohawk. *Runs around very fast on fire. "Aaahh!! I'm gonna DIE!!!" "Oh, no... Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, NO! OH NO!!" Web Series Prior to the release of the game, Claptrap was featured in a couple short promotional video clips created by Gearbox. These video clips were nothing to promote game play or other characters, just a form of entertainment from the team. A third part of the series has been created, according to chats with Gearbox Developer Nettle, but has set release. *Borderlands: Claptrap Web Series ep. 1 (YouTube) *Borderlands: Claptrap Web Series ep. 2 (YouTube) Category:NPCs Category:Claptrap Locations